


Thanks, Elton John!

by LollyHolly99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, sans maybe gots a crush but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Sans scoffed. Of course he didn't have a crush on the queen! Preposterous! While, yes, he did find Toriel to be very beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and enchanting, and...He shook his head. His feelings towards her were purely platonic! His time training to be in the royal guard hadn't gone and escalated his respect for her into a crush! Not at all!





	1. 1 Month Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> (title subject to change haha)  
> here have some underswap Soriel that I came up with ages back and finally found a plot for  
> bc swap!Soriel is so cute ;;;;; I hope I'm doing the ship some justice lmao  
> enjoy~

Sans' eyes lit up as his friend spoke her invitation down the phone. Well, more like 'shouted' than 'spoke', considering it was Alphys.

"A PARTY?!" he exclaimed.

"Hells yeah!" responded Alphys. "Toriel wanted to celebrate our first month on the surface! So, you wanna come along? Oh, and your brother's invited too!"

"ABSOLUTELY! WE'LL SEE YOU THERE!"

"Alrighty! Tonight, Toriel's house! I'll text you the details in a minute! You better be there, nerd! Heh, later!"

"GOODBYE, ALPHYS!"

Sans hung up, then rushed to find his brother, who was, lo and behold, splayed out on the couch, sleeping.

"PAPYRUS! WAKE UP, LAZYBONES!" said Sans, shaking his brother awake.

"hmm... huh? yeah, sans?" said Papyrus groggily, rubbing at an eyesocket.

"QUEEN TORIEL'S THROWING A PARTY! AND WE'RE INVITED! WON'T YOU JOIN US?"

"i mean, yeah, sure, i guess." Papyrus chuckled.

Sans beamed at the taller skeleton.

"CELEBRATING WITH ALL OUR FRIENDS - IT'S GOING TO BE SUCH FUN! OH, OH! I CAN'T WAIT! CAN YOU, PAPY?"

"heh, sure can't, bro."

* * *

Party time.

Almost.

"UGH, WHY DIDN'T I ASK ALPHYS FOR SOME IDEA OF THE DRESS CODE?" Sans said, comparing a handful of outfits laying on his bed.

Papyrus shrugged, leaning against Sans' doorframe. "just wear whatever. doesn't have to be fancy."

"OKAY, YES, BUT _HOW_ NOT-FANCY IS ACCEPTABLE?" the smaller skeleton pondered aloud, scratching his skull.

"i mean, i'm just gonna be wearing this." Papyrus gestured to his hoodie and shorts.

"WELL, OF COURSE _YOU_ DON'T MIND HOW YOU LOOK, PAPY, BUT I'D LIKE TO BE JUST A LITTLE MORE SOPHISTICATED."

"well, just make sure you don't take too long choosing. we don't wanna be..."

Sans glared daggers at Papyrus, who simply grinned back. "DON'T DO IT, BROTHER. DON'T DO WHAT I KNOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO."

"...fashionably late."

"UGHHH!" Sans groaned, smacking a bony hand to his skull.

Papyrus wandered into the room and pointed at one of the outfits - jeans and a white shirt, topped off with a muted blue waistcoat. "that one."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"yup." Papyrus nodded. "what's got you so worked up, anyways? it's not like this is a huge event. trying to impress toriel or something?"

Sans began gathering up the laid out clothes. "WELL, OF COURSE; I WANT TO IMPRESS EVERYBODY!"

"you got a cruuuush on toriel?"

Sans almost dropped the clothes he was holding at Papyrus' words, his face faintly turning blue. "N-NO! I JUST... RESPECT HER! AND EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE FOR ALL THE MONSTERS."

"oooooooh, somebody likes the queen~" Papyrus teased, smirking.

Sans groaned again before pushing his brother out of the room with his free hand. "NOPE. NUH UH. NOT A THING. NOW GET OUT, I'M GOING TO CHANGE." He slammed the door shut in Papyrus' face, at which point Papyrus chuckled and leaned on the door.

"sans and tori, sitting in a tree, k-i-"

"SHUSH, PAPYRUS!" came Sans' voice from behind the door.

"heh. you know i'm just messing with ya, bro."

"GO DRINK SOME HONEY OR SOMETHING!"

And Papyrus shuffled off to the kitchen to do just that.

Sans scoffed. Of course he didn't have a crush on the queen! Preposterous! While, yes, he did find Toriel to be very beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and enchanting, and...

He shook his head. His feelings towards her were purely platonic! His time training to be in the royal guard hadn't gone and escalated his respect for her into a crush! Not at all! Papyrus was just being a dummy - one that lacked a ghost.

Of course, even if he did have a crush on Toriel, he didn't have a chance of actually getting to date her - she was the queen of all monsters! As if anyone, even The Magnificent Sans, would be up to her royal standards.

Soon enough, he was dressed and ready to go, had calmed down, and was dragging his brother out the front door.

Party time.

* * *

It was Undyne who delightedly answered the door at Toriel's house.

"Oh, uh, hey, you two!"

The party could be seen behind her; the more prominent monsters in the community had been invited - there wasn't a phenomenal amount of guests, but the party also wasn't tiny.

"yo, undies, what's up?" Papyrus greeted.

"W-well, I- Undies? Really?"

"HELLO, UNDYNE!" Sans said, popping up infront of his brother. "IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

"Hah, a-and right back at you, Sans!"

"...THOUGH, I WOULDN'T HAVE IMAGINED YOU COMING ALONG TO A PARTY. AREN'T YOU MORE INTERESTED IN SCIENCE-Y THINGS?"

Undyne adjusted her glasses somewhat nervously. "Y-yeah. It's not really my scene, but Alphys dragged me along. I've actually just been sitting in the corner watching anime on my phone the whole time and letting in all the guests."

"WHERE'S ALPHYS?"

"Oh," she gestured behind her, inside the house. "She's helping out with the karaoke."

Sans gasped. "KARAOKE?! WHERE?!" He ducked past the fish woman without another word and bolted for the karaoke machine, currently in use by Dogamy and Dogaressa.

"well then." Papyrus simply stated before turning back to Undyne. "hey, mind if i join ya in the corner with the anime? might end up falling asleep though."

"Uh, y-yeah, sure! Just don't get confused when you wake up again and ask me a buttload of questions about stuff you missed."

Papyrus finger-gunned in response. "you got it."

* * *

After a few too many songs for which Sans hogged the mic and everyone had a little too enthusiastic about encores, he was swiftly kicked off the makeshift stage by Alphys with a "C'mon, Sans, let someone else have a turn!" and a playful punch to the shoulder.

He supposed he _should_ take a break from the karaoke. He was quite parched, after all. Unfortunately, the crowds would have to wait for another performance by The Magnificent Sans while he went to find the refreshments table.

He'd just finished grabbing a drink when Papyrus joined him. Sans looked up to smile at the taller skeleton.

"OH! HEY PAPYRUS! ARE YOU HAVING FUN?"

"yup." Papyrus responded, getting a cup for Undyne too.

"DID YOU HEAR ME ON THE KARAOKE? I WAS GREAT, RIGHT?"

"just about, through the ear i didn't have a headphone in. yeah, you were awesome!" Papyrus said, smiling back at Sans, whose eyes sparkled at the compliment.

"THANKS, PAPY!"

"just speakin' the truth, bro. anyways, i've gotta get back. me and undyne are about to find out if kaoru's gonna confess her love to her friend. have fun!"

"WILL DO!"

They then parted ways, and Sans took a sip of his fruit punch.

Hm! Tasty! And sweet! Very sweet! And... gosh, Sans wanted to dance! Had to dance! And make friends at the party! And soon he could go back to the karaoke! Oh, goodness, he was even more excited than he'd been before!

Sans practically vibrated on the spot as he looked around, which Papyrus, now sat back in the corner, definitely noticed.

Papyrus turned to Undyne and gestured to his cup. "so how much sugar's in this stuff?"

"I-I'm not sure? A lot? Tastes like a lot." Undyne replied, looking into her own cup.

"welp. sansy's definitely gonna crash like hell later on."

* * *

And crash Sans did, after a short while of bouncing around the dancefloor and grabbing all the attention in the room with his super cool and only slightly dangerous moves. At some point, he went straight from 100 to 0, excusing himself from the party to sit outside for a minute to try and feel a bit less tired. Slumping onto the front porch, he took a deep breath and leaned back on his hands.

Gosh, what a fun party this was! Though, it certainly was strange that he hadn't seen Toriel anywhere. It was her house and her party, after all. Perhaps he'd just been too absorbed in his fun to notice she was there. But even so, how could he not notice her, what with her being so pretty and-

"Why, hello, Sans!" came Toriel's voice suddenly from beside him.

He jumped right out of his (lack of) skin, looking up at the goat woman who had apparently also left the party.

"Q-QUEEN TORIEL! YOUR MAJESTY!" Sans said, fighting his fatigue and jumping to attention.

Toriel giggled. "Please, just Toriel is fine." She took a seat next to the skeleton and gently patted his shoulder in assurance, motioning for him to sit back down again, which he did.

"WHAT BRINGS YOU AWAY FROM THE PARTY, QU- UM, TORIEL?"

"Oh, a few things. Mostly I wanted to compliment you on your singing and dancing skills. You're quite the performer!"

"O-OH MY!" Sans hoped Toriel didn't notice how his face had turned blue, turning away slightly so to hide it - fortunately, she hadn't, or at least didn't mention it. "T-THANKYOU VERY MUCH! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE EVEN AT THE PARTY, LET ALONE WATCHING ME AT THE MICROPHONE! OH, OH! WILL YOU BE DOING ANY SINGING TONIGHT?"

He looked up at her, his baby blue eyes forming stars in his excitement.

"Ah, my apologies, but I'm afraid I have to say no. While I'm no stranger to having an audience, I'm not quite partial to the idea of performing anything tonight."

The stars in Sans' eyes disappeared. "MWEH?! WHY NOT?"

"I just don't quite feel like it. But I would be glad to go back in to watch you sing!"

"YOU WOULD?!"

"Why, of course! This isn't really my kind of party, but who doesn't love a bit of karaoke?"

"IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, WHAT KIND OF PARTY IS YOUR KIND?"

"Well, something with tea, and cake, and perhaps pass the parcel!"

"OH! THOSE ARE ALSO MY PREFERRED KIND OF PARTY!" Were they? He wasn't sure. Why did he say that when he wasn't sure? He also wasn't sure of that. "WAIT... IF YOU'D PREFER ONE LIKE THAT, WHY HOLD THIS PARTY?"

"You can blame that on Alphys." Toriel chuckled. "She really wanted me to host this party."

"REALLY? ALPHYS TOLD ME _YOU_ WANTED TO CELEBRATE!"

"Well, yes, I did, but she decided to... well... assist in the planning. I'm sure you know how overzealous she can be."

"SHE CERTAINLY IS."

"Yes, I'm sure you can see how her bombastic personality rubbed off on this little get together. I'dve preferred something a little more relaxed, but," She shrugged. "Oh well, what can you do?"

"OH, OH, I COULD ARRANGE THE FESTIVITIES FOR OUR TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY ON THE SURFACE IF YOU'D LIKE, YOUR MA... UM, TORIEL!"

"Why, that would be lovely, Sans! Yes, I'd like that very much. I'm certain it will be wonderful!"

Sans' face lit up. "THEN I'LL DO MY VERY BEST IN PLANNING THE OCCASION! I WILL BE SURE TO NOT DISAPPOINT YOU!"

"And I'm sure you won't. After all, they don't call you 'The Magnificent Sans' for nothing, yes?"

Sans' soul skipped a beat and he could feel his blush grow deeper. "Y-YES, ABSOLUTELY! I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO LET YOU DOWN! OF COURSE! BECAUSE I'M THE COOLEST SKELETON AROUND! THE COOLEST ANYONE AROUND, EVEN!" He paused, then was suddenly flustered as he considered the implications of what he said. "N-NOT TO SAY THAT I'M COOLER THAN _YOU_ , I JUST MEAN, YOU'RE JUST MORE, UMM..." Amazing? Elegant?

_...Super cool?_

Toriel giggled at Sans' unsureness. "Don't fret, Sans. I'm not too bothered with being 'cool'." She stood up, getting ready to go back inside. "Besides, I have to agree. There's not a 'radder dude' out there."

Oh, stars. Did she have to keep complimenting him like that? how could she even compliment him any further than that? It was very unfair, in his opinion - he couldn't even get the words out to compliment her back sufficiently!

"Well, I'm going to head back in. Folks are probably wondering where the host has gone. I'll be looking forward to seeing you on the mic again!"

She waved goodbye and stepped back through the door as Sans somewhat dazedly waved back, muttering something about returning to the party in a few minutes.

* * *

"ALRIGHT, FOLKS, LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT, WHO WANTS TO TAKE IT?"

The party had been slowly winding down, and Alphys' announcement ended up sort of signalling its end. Fortunately, Sans felt better just in time.

"OOH, ALPHYS! ME! I WANT TO SING AGAIN!"

Alphys handed over the microphone with a chuckle and a pat on the skull.

"Alright, Sans, break a leg."

Now came the toughest part. What song to choose? So many good ones. Mostly human music - a few monster hits, but mostly human songs. Nothing Sans didn't know, though.

He hit the 'random' button in a fit of indecision, and the song chosen waaaaaaas...

"DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART? A DUET? BUT I'M JUST ONE SKELETON!"

Sans reached for the random button again, but was stopped in his tracks by Alphys, who grabbed his wrist.

"Ooooh, hey everybody! Who wants to wants to join in the last song with Sansy over here?" she called out. There was little response from the crowd.

"IT'S FINE, ALPHYS, I CAN JUST FIND ANOTHER S-" Sans protested, being cut off by Papyrus, calling from the other side of the room.

"hey, queen tori hasn't had a turn on the mic yet!"

Sans glared at his brother, who, smirking, just shrugged and winked back at him before looking back to the anime. He could see what he was up to and he didn't like it.

After a few seconds of murmuring amongst the crowd, it seemed the idea had really grown on them, as they all began chanting, "Tor-i-el! Tor-i-el! Tor-i-el!"

The crowd parted to reveal Toriel standing in the middle of the room, looking slightly nonplussed. She and Sans looked at eachother for a moment before she shrugged and smiled. "I suppose so, if my people demand it."

The monsters cheered as she made her way to stand beside Sans, and then Alphys handed her another microphone with a "Knock 'em dead, guys!"

And then the music began.

Sans steeled himself, while Toriel swayed to the intro, smiling softly at the skeleton all the while.

Breathe in, breathe out, with his nonexistent lungs... go.

"D-DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART," Dang it! Of all the times to get nervous!

"I couldn't if I tried," Oh, **stars** , Toriel's voice was lovely. But he couldn't get distracted now, he had to make this last song special for all the guests!

"OH, HONEY, IF I GET RESTLESS," Yes. Better. Nailed it.

"Baby, you're not the kind~"

Sans managed to make it the rest of the way through the song with nary another slip-up, thank goodness. Once the song really got started, Sans' unease had disappeared.

The partygoers cheered wildly when they finished and bowed together, and they begged for an encore. Sans and Toriel looked at eachother, then at the audience, then back to eachother, before laughing together.

"Sorry folks, but that's it, no more songs!" Alphys announced, retrieving the mics. "Party time's gotta end some time, and we're getting majorly tired. See y'all at the next party!"

The guests soon cleared from Toriel's house, leaving it surprisingly clean. A Woshua must have been there.

Undyne and Papyrus finished the last episode of their anime just in time to leave with the majority of the guests. Sans and Alphys walked over to them to grab them and go, only to find Undyne mid-rant.

"-I mean, w-what a crappy way to cap off 3 amazing seasons! And they killed off all the b-best characters right at the end, a-and for what? It's like they didn't even care! And don't even get me started on those motivations for the big bad guy, whatever his name was - god, they couldn't even make me remember his name! G-garbage, I tell you!"

"and you're still gonna buy the plush of the little cat-bunny guy?"

"W-well yeah, of course! His design was like, the best part of the whole show!"

"Hey, babe, you ready to go?" Alphys asked, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure! I've gotta get back and talk to all my followers about that trash ending."

The two waved goodbye to the skeleton duo and left, Undyne once more complaining as they walked away about how they ruined the protagonist's best friend and made her act massively out of character in the end.

"WELL, PAPY? ARE YOU READY TO GO?" asked Sans.

"sure thing, bro." Papyrus responded.

"ALRIGHTY! OH, JUST ONE MOMENT - I NEED TO THANK THE HOST FOR THE WONDERFUL TIME!"

Sans skipped of before Papyrus could make a silly comment and ruin his mood, and found Toriel seeing off a Froggit.

"TORIEL! HELLO!"

"Oh! Hello!" Toriel replied, somewhat surprised to see Sans still at the now-finished party.

"I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR THE FUN TONIGHT!"

"Why, you're quite welcome, Sans! And thankyou for all you did to make tonight a fun occasion!"

"YOU ARE ALSO VERY WELCOME!"

"You know, I did say I would prefer a calmer celebration for next month, but after tonight, I certainly wouldn't mind it if you decided to bring back that karaoke machine." Toriel giggled. "I might even be persuaded to sing another duet with you!"

Sans was caught off-guard by the sudden thought of singing with Toriel again, but shook off the surprise after a moment.

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

The sound of snoring came from where Papyrus had been, and Sans turned around to find that he'd fallen asleep standing up.

"UGH, SORRY QU...TORIEL. I HAVE TO GO NOW, AND TAKE MY LAZY BROTHER HOME. I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" Sans picked up Papyrus and threw him over his shoulder, fireman style, to carry him away, Papyrus' height and Sans' stature causing the taller skeleton's feet to almost drag along the floor.

"Well then," replied Toriel, opening the front door for Sans, who kind of had his hands full. "Yes, I hope to see you both very soon!"

Sans exited the house, waving to her as best he could while carrying his brother, and Toriel waved back.

"Goodbye, Sans!"

"GOODBYE, HONEY!"

Toriel had been closing the door, but opened it back up in her surprise. "I... pardon me?"

Sans realised what he had said almost immediately, and clapped his hand to his mouth, almost dropping the sleeping Papyrus in the process.

Toriel looked on, confused, for a moment, then laughed.

"N-NO! I SAID, UM, G-GOODBYE _TOR_ I! A-AS IN TORI-EL!"

She stopped laughing for a moment, then spoke to Sans. "My, my, _baby_ , you're looking a little restless there!" Her laughter fell away into soft giggling and Sans went bright blue.

"G-GOODNIGHT, TORIEL!" Sans shouted before scampering away.

He stopped for a second once he was off Toriel's street to calm down a little after _that_ embarrassment.

"yo," Papyrus spoke up, still hanging over Sans' shoulder and apparently awake now. "did you just call toriel 'honey'?"

Sans dropped him to the floor, eliciting an "oof" from him.

"NO, PAPYRUS! SHUSH!"

" _oooooh~_ "

"SHUUUSH, BROTHER!"

Papyrus didn't shush.


	2. 2 Month Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans took a deep breath, then mumbled something.  
> "huh?" Papyrus asked, leaning in closer to hear.  
> "I THINK... YOU MAY HAVE BEEN RIGHT."  
> "'bout what?"  
> Sans mumbled once again, his face turning baby blue.  
> "gotta speak up more, bro."  
> "ABOUT... A-about me having a.... a crush on Queen Toriel..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofreading is for nerds and I ain't no nerd  
> not today at least B)  
> enjoy the swap!Soriel wooooooo i tried *shruggo*

Not long until the party. Just a few days away. Celebrating two whole months of monsterkind being free from the underground. Within the past month, though, even with the excitement of the upcoming tea party he helped plan, Sans felt troubled. Consulting with Toriel about the details of the event had been fine - she had gotten over the "honey" incident fairly quickly. The problem now was that... Papyrus may have been right.

All his teasing, all his prodding, all his suggesting of the notion that Sans had a crush on Toriel - he was actually on to something.

Sans sat, watching Napstaton's new show, but too wrapped up in his pondering to really pay attention. Papyrus sat slouched beside him on the couch, and eventually noticed Sans' face, scrunched up in concentration - but obviously concentrating on something else rather than the TV.

"hey, bro, you ok there?" Papyrus asked.

No response.

"brooo? sans?" He waved a bony hand in front of his brother's face in an attempt to get his attention, and Sans suddenly snapped back to reality.

"HUH? WH-WHAT?"

"you doin' alright?"

"OH! YES, OF COURSE, PAPY! JUST FINE!"

"you sure? you're not even paying attention to napstaton. and you love his shows!"

"ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE!"

"...yeah, i don't buy it." Papyrus sat up properly and turned to face Sans. "what's the matter?"

Sans supposed he couldn't keep it under wraps for long - when Papyrus thought something was up with Sans, there was no stopping him finding out what it was so he could fix it. It was one of the few areas where Papyrus actually wasn't lazy.

Sans took a deep breath, then mumbled something.

"huh?" Papyrus asked, leaning in closer to hear.

"I THINK... YOU MAY HAVE BEEN RIGHT."

"'bout what?"

Sans mumbled once again, his face turning baby blue.

"gotta speak up more, bro."

"ABOUT... A-about me having a.... a crush on Queen Toriel..."

Papyrus gasped, a large smile forming on his face. "no way!"

"Y-YES WAY!"

"man, i was just screwin' with ya. i didn't expect you to actually... y'know, _like_ her."

"I KNOW! AND I DON'T KNOW IF THAT MAKES IT BETTER OR WORSE!"

"...well then."

The room was silent, then all of a sudden filled with Papyrus' laughter.

"WHAT?! PAPY, NO, DON'T LAUGH, THIS IS A SERIOUS ISSUE!"

Papyrus went silent, then beggan waggling his browbones at Sans, a smirk plastered on his face.

"PAPYRUS, NO!"

"you wanna smooch the queen~?"

"N-NO! I MEAN YES! I MEAN... SHE WOULDN'T EVEN WANT TO, ALL I HAVE IS TEETH!"

"sansy wants to smooch tooorieeel~!"

Sans crossed his arms, huffing. "AND WHAT IF I DO?"

"heh. nothin'. i just wanted to rile ya up."

Sans sighed. "PAPY, WHAT AM I GONNA DO? IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'LL RECIPROCATE THIS. I MEAN, SHE'S THE _QUEEN_! AND I'M JUST A ROYAL GUARDSMAN IN TRAINING! OR, USED TO BE, I SUPPOSE."

"aw, come on, bro," Papyrus wrapped an arm around his brother. "you're the super cool magnificent sans! weren't you raving about toriel calling you a cool guy before?"

Sans perked up. "THE COOLEST! SHE SAID I WAS THE COOLEST! THE RADDEST DUDE!"

"damn straight. so don't you go thinkin' you ain't got a shot at dating her."

Sans threw his arms around Papyrus and pulled him in for a hug. "THANKYOU BROTHER! I-"

His eyesockets suddenly widened and he retracted himself from the hug. "OH S-STARS, D-DATING..."

"you alright there?" Papyrus enquired.

"I HADN'T ACTUALLY CONSIDERED THAT I MIGHT BE _DATING_ HER; I WAS SO PREOCCUPIED WITH HOW MUCH I LIKE HER AND HOW PRETTY AND NICE AND KIND SHE IS AND OH NO..." The smaller skeleton jumped up from where he sat. "I HAVE TO GO FIND MY DATING MANUAL AND CONSULT IT! FOR FUTURE REFERENCE!"

"didn't you throw that thing out after that failed 'date'," Papyrus airquoted, "with chara, or whatever that was?"

"DID I? OH, GOSH... I'M GONNA CHECK ANYWAYS!"

And with that, Sans was gone, bounding off to his room without another word between them.

It took him an hour to come to the conclusion that he had indeed thrown away the book.

* * *

Party time.

Again.

Unfortunately, Sans hadn't been able to get ahold of the karaoke machine they'd rented last time, but that was fine. He'd still have a fun time drinking tea and eating pie with Toriel.

...And all their dear friends, of course!

...But it would definitely be nice if he could be alone with her for at least a little bit at the tea party.

...Sans was getting sidetracked again.

This time, he overcame his clothing predicament far quicker. A light blue plaid shirt and a pair of beige shorts. And his signature scarf, of course. He went downstairs to collect Papyrus (and presumably would have to drag him along) and found him laying on the couch in the same orange hoodie as always.

"READY TO GO, PAPY?"

"sure am."

And so, they left.

Tea party time.

* * *

It was a smaller gathering than the last - less guests had been invited. But Chara had been allowed to come along this time, since it was earlier in the day and not past their bed time, so the guests who had come this time were quite excited for that. There was tea, and juice, and a table full of baked goods, provided by the host herself.

The skeleton brothers were among the first few to arrive. Toriel excused herself from a conversation to answer the door, and greeted them warmly.

"Hello there you two!"

"hey, tori."

"HELLO TORIEL!"

"Please, please, do come in!" She gestured indoors. "We'll be in the garden since it's such a nice day outside."

She led them through to the garden, where a few guests were already sat on folding chairs, food and drink in hand. So far, Alphys and Undyne had arrived, Undyne looking far more in her element now, but still slightly anxious, along with Asgore and Chara, who had noticed the tea tasted somewhat familiar, but didn't bring it up.

Toriel and Undyne had to make Napstaton calm down when he arrived, and politely explained to the fans that had followed him that this was an invite-only event and turn them away. A few more people prevalent in the monster community arrived and apart from one incident with a fan of Napstaton's trying to sneak into the garden by climbing over the fence and not so inconspicuously ending up breaking part of it, it was a fun, peaceful afternoon.

* * *

Eventually, Alphys grew agitated, tired of sitting around for so long and not doing stuff, and she and Undyne left, which prompted others to do the same. Soon, it was just Sans, Toriel, and Papyrus, who had fallen asleep in his seat in the shade.

"Well, I'd say that was a success!" Toriel spoke up, cutting the last slice of pie in two for her and Sans to share.

"ABSOLUTELY! IT LOOKED LIKE EVERYONE ENJOYED THEMSELVES A LOT!"

"Yes indeed."

Toriel sat back down next to the skeleton and sighed happily. "I have to thank you, Sans. I hadn't actually thought about a two month anniversary party until you suggested planning it, but I'm glad you did."

"WILL YOU BE HOLDING ANOTHER CELEBRATION NEXT MONTH?"

Toriel thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I think we should stick to annual parties instead from now on."

"OH. ALRIGHTY!"

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, but the stillness of his surroundings and his proximity to Toriel suddenly... got to Sans. He was... all alone with her - for the most part at least; he didn't think a sleeping Papyrus quite counted as being there.

...He could tell her right now. But he couldn't! She wouldn't feel the same way. But she might! But that was unlikely. But he was The Magnificent Sans! Why wouldn't she reciprocate his feelings? But why _would_ she?

Sans' now flustered state must have been visible, as Toriel placed a furred hand on his shoulder.

"Sans, are you alright?"

He quickly snapped out of his overwhelming thoughts.

"J-JUST FINE, T-TORIEL, THANKYOU!"

"Are you sure? You're looking quite literally, umm, blue in the face. And you're sweating a lot. Are you ill?"

"NO, YES, V-VERY SURE! NO NEED TO WORRY!" Sans faked a smile.

"Well, if you say so." Toriel obviously wasn't satisfied with his response, but continued eating her pie nevertheless.

Oh no, he'd worried her. He couldn't leave her concerned for him or his health, it would feel wrong!

Now he _had_ to tell her.

"TORIEL, I... UMM... I L-LIKE... UHH..."

She looked back at him, cocking her head to the side. "Hmm?"

"...THIS PIE! TH-THE PIE! IT'S DELICIOUS! YOUR BUTTERSCOTCH-CINNAMON PASTRY BLEND IS ALWAYS A TREAT!"

Darn it! He chickened out!

"Well, thankyou, Sans!" I'm very glad you like it!"

Chicken! _Chicken!_ **Chicken!**

"...I LIKE YOU! I-IN A MORE THAN PLATONIC MANNER!" he suddenly blurted out.

"Hm? Sans, wh-"

Toriel was cut off by the skeleton, who had leaned over and pressed his teeth to her lips. He swiftly pulled back, his face a deep blue and his eyesockets wide open, surprised by his own actions - as was she.

"O-OH MY GOD," Sans uttered, covering his silly stupid impulsive mouth with his hands. "YOUR MAJESTY, TORIEL, I'M EVER SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT- HUH?"

Toriel gently took ahold of his hands and moved them down into his lap. Then, before he could process anything, she had... kissed him on the teeth???

...Well, he wasn't complaining.

But also oh stars, **what?!**

Sans tried to say something, but only ended up stuttering. Toriel watched on, overcome by a fit of giggles.

"Goodness, Sans, you're such a sweetheart!"

He shook himself out of his trance at last.

"W-WAIT, DO... YOU LIKE ME TOO?"

She nodded.

"BUT... SINCE WHEN???"

"Well," she began, relaxing in the chair once again. "I suppose it must have been at the party last month when I realised I had feelings for you - and that you did for me in return."

"I... DIDN'T EVEN THINK I DID AT THE TIME! WAS IT REALLY THAT OBVIOUS?"

"Only slightly."

"OH, GOSH." Sans paused and wrung his hands together. "UH, SO, YOU WANT TO, UM, DATE?"

Toriel placed her hand on Sans'. "I'd be delighted to."

His bright blue eyelights formed into hearts for a second before he leaned back into his chair, pulling his scarf over his face and kicking his legs in excitement. Toriel chuckled, and kissed the top of his skull, which only proved to get him more worked up.

"OH GOSH, OH GOODNESS, I CAN'T BELIEVE... OH STARS..."

Sans, in his excitement, had made enough noise to wake up Papyrus, who stretched and got up to go. After blinking his eye sockets open, he looked at the scene before him and immediately knew what was going on.

"hey, sans," he called. "i'm gonna head on out."

Sans stopped in his tracks and looked up at his brother. "OH! UM, YES, I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU IN JUST A MOMENT!"

Papyrus winked back at Sans before walking back inside the house, leaving Sans and Toriel alone once again.

"I, UM, GUESS I SHOULD GET GOING." said Sans, scratching the back of his skull nervously.

"Well then, I'll see you soon!"

"INDEED!"

Sans gave Toriel another toothy kiss before running off, waving, to join Papyrus.

"GOODBYE, _HONEY_!"

Toriel giggled. "Goodbye, _baby_!"

Sans laughed as well, blushing once again as he disappeared inside and found his brother.

"so," said Papyrus, leading them out the front door. "looks like things went well while i napped."

"THEY DID INDEED, PAPY!"

Sans looked wistfully back at Toriel's house and sighed.

"THEY CERTAINLY DID."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me everything in my power not to have Papyrus say "aw yis sansy boi get some" at the end there but I did it \o/
> 
> anyways aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ain't they the cutest!!!! smol blueb and floof queen <3 <3 <3 hopefully I didn't miss the adorbs mark haha
> 
> screm with me @ lollyholly99.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> pretty crazy how one of the crappiest times in my life is giving me the most motivation to write cute happy fic woooooooo
> 
> hmu @ lollyholly99.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
